Myu the some-what goth
by Xgailcd
Summary: Myu, a quirky girl that is new to Bathory. She has no idea who anyone is and just wants to finish her senior year in peace. Will vladimir tod ruin her chances of peace or will he just end up draining her? Read and find out (;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1...

so I'm gonna get right to the point and not shit around haha. My name is Myūjikaruraion or for people who can't pronounce my long name, it's Myu Leonie (musical lion). Ya, I know, your probably thinking, what crack were here parents on?!

But in all honesty, i don't really think it's all that bad. My parents are Japanese and they adopted me from America. They love me to death and I love them so much too. They taught me some Japanese but the reason they named me Myu (for short) Leonie is because of my long ass golden hair! Oh and apparently i was musically adept at the age of five, so I think you get my point and my stupid rambling.

The reason I am rambling to you is because I've been on a long ass car ride to this little town called Bathory.

My parents wanted to take me out of my school because people teased me for some things like, being flat-chested, cutting, my ugly? Face, and that I was adopted. I looked out the window of my parents black jeep and sighed to myself. Rain was pattering against the window. the people at my school were very preppy and obnoxious. they said i was a goth wanna be because of my dark band shirts and piercings all on my ears and as some rumors spread around about me getting pregnant ( which is weird as I've never had sex OR a boyfriend) I decided to tell my parents and they high tailed my ass out of there.

I turned around in the back seat to face the window as the lights shined on the black pavement of the road. Black like my soul I thought with a laugh. I just had a problem with telling morbid jokes. That's probably another ridiculous reason people thought I was weird.

"mom, are we there yet?"

"Myu, I've told you that it takes at least another hour to get our asses there. Do you want me to make you study your book? I know how you get car sick."

"oh god no! Please mom!" I said with a shout. Ya my parents are the typical Asian parents, making there kids study to become a famous doctor or astronaut.

I decided to throw a cookie at the front window and my dad just gave me a stern look. I don't really know how stern that is, considering how slanted his eyes are. Haha oh god just joking.

i giggled in the backseat and my father just shook his head with a smile.

as the car ride continued, I held my wolf blanket to my chest and put my white headphones in, drowning myself into my metal and the dark spaces of my mind.

hopefully Bathory won't be such a bad place...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

I awoke to the sound of my parents parking the car and turning it off. I groggily lifter up my head to see a two story house with beige coloring and two pillars holding up the front. There were shaggy plants aligning the side of the house and the front door looked to be from the vintage era. The sun was just setting on the other side of the house, which have it an eerie look and I shivered involuntary.

"Come on sweetie, time to unpack and get dinner started after"

my mom gave me a sweet smile before turning to dad an giving him a kiss on the cheek. He just grunted and grabbed some of the baggage before heading off to the front door, trying to kick it open with his feet. I giggled silently and grabbed my purple Rosario vampire bag and my naruto iphone.

I placed my sandals on with two kicks and ran into the house with my mom not far behind me with a smile. my blonde hair flipped as I ran into the house and examined the darkness surrounding each corner.

I pushed my anxiety aside and ran up the carpeted stairs into the hallway where four rooms stood. Two aligned each wall, and the one on the far right side stood slightly ajar. I walled slowly to the room and pushed open the door slightly while peeking inside. I inched in and put myself fully into the dark room. I took a deep breath and turned on the light.

the room was perfect!

there was a large bathroom with a walk in shower and one queen sized bed with a double decker closet. "oh hell yes!" i thought to myself. I squeezed quietly and jumped on the bed with a purple duvet that held roses all over it. The walls were white with a white rose lining on the top I the ceiling.

the door opened with a squeal and I turned with a gasp.

"sorry Hun! Didn't mean to frighten you! I just wanted to see how you like the room, seeing as how you told me you love roses!" My mother stated with a smile, her black hair up in a bun. I turned my body towards her fully while sitting on the side of my bed.

"I absolutely love it! Thanks mom! I just never thought you would remember my favorite color and plant! This means a lot" I said with a full mouth smile.

"well, your dad and I shall be fixing dinner. unpack your bags and come join us. We need to make this place feel like an actual home." she looked at me with a tired face. " your also starting school tomorrow, so get your rest. We ordered your uniform and its on the table in the dining room. When your ready, come join us. Love you sweetie." She said while shutting the door.

I stood up To go make sure the door was shut and ran back to jump on my bed with a laugh, my legs spreading out to try and reach the other sides of the bed. I shut my eyes and let myself come to darkness.

'tap... Tap...tap'

I open my eyes quickly and lie perfectly still to listen and make sure that I heard a tapping noise? What in the world?

'tap...tap'

I jumped on my bed and reached for my blanket. What the hell is that noise?! Carefully I stepped from my bed and listened again. this time I heard a laugh outside, sounding like a girls. I went closer to the window and see some girls who look to be drunk wandering around the neighborhood with a couple of guys hanging on their shoulders, keeping their faces calm with a smile and close to the girls' necks.

the girls kept shouting and uttering random cuss words while stumbling a round and the guys laughing once in awhile. they were walking this way and being quite obnoxious. They finally stopped by a vacant lot close to my house with a run down house and stepped onto the porch.

did they party there or something? i continued to watch with my face hidden and saw that the boys dragged the girls farther into the dark but I could still make out their faces. One of the boys took a blonde and leaned her over on a post while kissing her fervently. I blushed hard as the other boy did the same thing witH the brown headed girl.

" oh god, my innocent eyes can't take anymore of this" I whispered with a squeak and covering my eyes... But.. I was too interested.

I opened my eyes once again and looked back at the two couples. Now the girls were completely still with both of their eyes closed. The blonde girl gripped the boys shaggy hair tighter while bringing her head back showing more of her neck. The other couple was now somewhere else where I could no longer see them.

the girl made out some more with her boyfriend? And finally got air. The guy slowly moved down her face, and kissed her neck with such grace. If it was even possible I blushed even more. I felt as if I was going to faint but.. For some reason... I wanted that to be me.

as I continued to watch the guy slowly looked up and his eyes caught mine!

how is that even possible?! I didnt bother to move and he smirked. from what I could tell, I'm guessing he didn't mind. He went back to the girl and hid his face in her neck.

She jolted slightly and started to moan from what I could tell. What is he doing to her neck?!

She gripped more onto his head and opened her mouth in an 'O' shape. The guy reached up and cupped his large hand over her mouth.

he wrapped his other hand around her waist and stayed his face in her neck. She slowly started to droop until her body lagged in his hands. the guy lifted his face and smiled down at her face... He then looked up in my direction again an smiled.

His smile had something running down his face. And as I looked down, it looked to be the same substance running down the girls neck!

i covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming and he smirked once again.

he licked his lips while still looking it my eyes and giving me a wink.

that was when I fainted onto my white floor with the moon shining on my body.


End file.
